


The Great Dream SMP War: An Essay on the Fight for L'manberg's Independence

by PercyNeedsTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: L'manberg War, about minecraft men, it sounds really formal since this was for school, publishing it for a friend who wants to get into the fandom, so read this if you want a summary of the L'manberg war, this was an essay i wrote for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNeedsTea/pseuds/PercyNeedsTea
Summary: Rated T for language.-simply put, this is a summary of the war for L'manberg's independence. i wrote this for an assignment but a friend of mine wanted to get into the Dream Team fandom so i decided to publish this here so that way they can have a basic understanding of this war. its somewhat long, but i think i did an okay job of summarizing it. also, it sounds really formal cause, once again, this was an assignment for school, so. stuff gets repeated and there are some typos so dont attack me for that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Great Dream SMP War: An Essay on the Fight for L'manberg's Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this is actually getting reads which surprised me?? like wow,, but anyways, thanks for reading! if y'all can, please check out my insta. i make fanart and i really want to get 100 likes on my most recent post. i go under the same name over there so please check it out and follow!

As Patrick Henry once stated, “Give me liberty or give me death!” This saying has been remembered and has been learned by heart by anyone wanting a rebellion. After all, aren’t you willing to fight for something you believed in? Aren’t you ready to fight for your family and brothers in combat? That’s exactly what Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit fought for. They risked it all for something that they were proud to call their own. They survived it all: a shaky upbringing, a direct attack, and a betrayal; and it was all for their home.

The beginning to this story is fairly simple. Wilbur Soot, the leader of a nation yet unborn, decided to start a new business of sorts. He called it a drug cartel, but in reality it was just him selling potions from a van he called the Camarvan. He then recruited Tommy, his soon to be right-hand man, to help him with his business. Tommy then recruited Tubbo, his best friend and right-hand man, to help with their operations. However, Sapnap, a man who let’s power get to his head and doesn’t know when he takes a fight too far, tries to stop them. He confronts them to stop their business before he’ll be forced to take things into his own hands. It then seems he has a change of heart as he soon finds himself buying from their cartel. Multiple other people attempt to get them to take down their brewing stands and it doesn’t take long for Wilbur to recognize a pattern. Wilbur, a British person, realizes that all the people against him were American. Seeing this, he proposes to Tommy and Tubbo, who were also British, to start a new nation: a nation just for British people who will be safe from Americans such as Sapnap. One thing led to another and on July 31st, 2020, L’manberg was established. Manberg to show their masculity, and since the only women on the lands was American, they didn’t have to worry about the name contradicting their citizens. Wilbur realized, however that “Manberg” sounded too American, and decided to add the L’ to make it sound more English. Soon, they recruited a man named Eret, who was quite mysterious, to join them. They then built a black and yellow wall around the land they declared as theirs. Another man, named Fundy, showed up one day and found himself in the walls of L’manberg. Wilbur saw him as the first person born of L’manberg and took Fundy under his wing, calling him his son.

It didn’t take long for word to spread of this new nation within the lands. Soon, word spread to the leader of their world, Dream. Dream is a man who should be not be underestimated and who should be feared. He has a god-complex and thought he could not be conquered. When he heard of the nation Wilbur started, he was obviously upset. It was, after all, his land. He recruited Sapnap, George, and Punz. George was Dream’s right-hand man and Punz was a man of few words. He spoke to Wilbur and Tommy about dismantling the cartel, but was met with disapproval. Dream then decided to take matter into his own hands. On August 2nd, he declared war on the young L’manberg, unless they decided to surrender. He stated, in a video message to Wilbur, “We are at war. there is no mercy. we have burnt down Tubbo's house, we have planted TNT cannons around your land... we have NO mercy. NO MERCY FOR YOU! we will burn down your houses, we will kill everything inside your walls, and we will take back the land that is rightfully ours, if you do not surrender. I want to see WHITE FLAGS. white flags outside your base, by tomorrow at dawn, or you are DEAD!” Wilbur and Tommy, however, refused to give up. They were willing to stand for the nation they started.

Soon, the day of the war had begun. Players had already been killed prior to the set time of war. Sapnap had killed Tubbo multiple times and all of Tubbo’s hard work and preparation for the war was destroyed as Dreams side raided him. All the L’manbergians regrouped within their Camarvan to discuss what their next course of action should be. They soon realized that they were being surrounded. From a reasonably safe distance, they agreed to talk things out and attempt to either continue the war, or end it on their own terms. While L’manberg had the skill of being organized, they were clearly outgunned and outplanned. Dream’s side had the strongest armour in the game along with strengthened weapons. L’manberg, however, was a much more peaceful nation where weapons were not allowed to be out, and they preferred words over swords. Except for Tommy, as he was always one to pick a fight and not know when to keep his mouth shut. They chose to meet in the field between the L’manberg embassy, also known as Tommy’s house, and the Power Tower. As L’manberg approaches, they see that the Dream side is in the highest part of the tower. Tommy attempts to convince them to get down and meet on equal ground. However, Dream has other plans as he shoots a fire arrow at the ground and exposes large amounts of TNT that he had planted underneath Tommy’s front yard, blowing up everything around them. The L’manbergians quickly rush into the Embassy to avoid the rainfall of fire arrows. Dream then suddenly chooses to retreat even though the odds seemed in his favor. They choose to run towards the Two Towers and the L’manbergians are quick to follow. There is then a devastating battle. While the Dream side chooses to stay on the ground near the base of one tower, the L’manbergians choose to go up the other tower to the highest level. Soon, the odds are in Tommy and his battalions favor. Dream then retreats alongside his team and it seems as if L’manberg has won this battle. This, however was quick to change. 

As Wilbur and his men return home, Eret suddenly announces he has a secret weapon that is sure to win the war. He leads everyone into a small tunnel in a hill, that leads into a small room filled with chests, each labeled with a name for every member. He called it the Final Control room. Wilbur, excited to see what Eret had planned, opened his chest, only to be met with confusion as it was empty. He asked Eret what this was supposed to be, but as he turned around, Eret pushed a button and the wall opened to reveal a secret door. Wilbur watched in horror as the entire opposition ran out from the new door and began to attack them. None of them made it out alive. “Down with the revolution, boys”, announced a smug Eret. “It was never meant to be.” It seemed that the Final Control room did have a war-ending weapon. Unfortunately, it wasn’t in L’manbergs favor. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy were devastated to find out their own soldier in arms betrayed them. Tommy immediately denounced Eret, declaring that, “You fucked up.” The loyal citizens of L’manberg then regrouped once again in the Camarvan. Wilbur asked everyone if they had anything left, which was met with a chorus of no. They were winning but with one fatal swoop, it seemed as if they had lost. Everything that they worked for was about to be destroyed. Wilbur, in one last attempt on his part, chose to meet with Dream in private to once again negotiate a possible end to the war. Wilbur asked for an end to the war but to still have L’manberg. Dream on the other hand, wasn’t having it. He wanted white flags and for Wilbur to surrender. Dream then announced that he will blow up L’manberg if they didn’t surrender. Wilbur didn’t believe him, and said that he didn’t have the power to do that. They then walked together to the walls of L’manberg where Wilbur, standing alongside his fellow soldiers, delivered his infamous speech. “Independence or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die than give into you and join your SMP.” Dream then once again threatens to blow up a block of TNT within their walls. Wilbur still doesn’t give in, so Dream lights the TNT on fire. At first it seemed like a small explosion, however that was soon to change. Suddenly, the entire ground began to blow up. It was all a trap, set up in advance by Eret before he had shown his true colours. Wilbur and his men, in a moment of fear and panic, raced to a nearby lake to avoid the TNT. Wilbur then remembered about his prized Declaration of Independence which was left in the Camarvan. However, the Camarvan was almost halfway destroyed with the powerful blasts of TNT. The Declaration of Independence was quickly recovered, still safe it its picture frame. Tommy shouted at Wilbur and the rest of their men to follow him down a hole and tunnel he had dug out underneath the Camarvan. As all the men shuffled down the hallway of stone, they found themselves in a room built of obsidian for protection. Tommy had a feeling that the war was going to be lost so he built a bunker in advance just in case. As the L’manbergians stayed hidden in their bunker, Tommy said that he believed the war was lost. He asked if they had any last words, as the shock of what just happened fully settled. Desperatly, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy looked at Wilbur, their commander, and asked if he had a plan, a sly last move to turn the tide in their favor. Wilbur said he didn’t have one. He looked to Tommy and told him he was ready to surrender and if he would come with him to negotiate with Dream. On the condition, of course, that Tommy wouldn’t run his mouth. If only that’s how it went.

As Wilbur and Tommy began to speak with Dream, Dream began to slightly insult them. He began to say that they fought well considering how much of a disadvantage they were at. Tommy tried to defend themselves, saying that they fought incredibly well. However, Dream continued to denounce them. Eventually, all of Dream’s belittling got to Tommy’s head and he began to challenge Dream to a duel. The conditions were that both would be on the lowest possible health. They would each be given a bow and some arrows and a chance to shoot each other. If Tommy won, then L’manberg would be declared an independent nation. If Dream won, L’manberg would never gain freedom and Tommy would have to give Dream one of his most prized possessions: his music disk. Tommy valued his music disks above all else in the server. He worked for hours to try and get the whole set. Dream knew this and he knew that if he won, he could use the disks as blackmail against Tommy. Dream was a man to fight for himself and himself only. Both men agreed to duel on the path outside of Eret’s castle at sundown on the wooden path. They stood in the middle of the path, backs to each other as Wilbur began to count to ten. They began to walk away from each other in time with the counting. As Wilbur said “Ten paces, fire”, Dream and Tommy turned towards each other and began to fire. As he was firing, Tommy fell off the path into the water and Dream took his chance. With one final arrow, Tommy was killed and the war was decided. L’manberg was soon to be no more. However, Tommy wasn’t finished. He asked to speak in private with Dream for a little bit, and Dream agreed. Wilbur, along with Tubbo and Fundy, walked back to L’manberg to say their goodbyes. After all, rules were rules and their great nation was soon going to be destroyed. In an attempt to enlighten the mood, Wilbur asked Fundy if he could read Ozymandias.

“My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!  
Nothing beside remains. Round the decay  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare  
The lone and level sands stretch far away."

Tommy returned in time to hear the poem. Wilbur asked where he was but he didn’t receive a direct answer. Instead, Tommy responded saying he had secured their independence. He then began to recount what he and Dream had discussed in private. Tommy, unable to deal with the guilt of failing Wilbur, struck a deal with Dream. Tommy would give him two of his most prized music disks in exchange for L’manbergs independence. Dream agreed to the deal and was given the disks. So while Tommy might have gotten them in the most trouble during this war, at the end of the day, he was the one to guarantee the legitimacy of their new nation.

Finally, L’manberg was officially a nation. As the remaining members of L’manberg gathered in their now free land, Wilbur made a new declaration of independence, since the original was signed by a traitor. As the declaration was signed, Wilbur came up with a national anthem for his now free nation, proclaiming L'manberg's greatness and denouncing the traitor that now was never allowed within his land. As they looked at each other and gazed upon the walls they called their home, they began to work on fixing their land from the tremors of war.

Freedom comes with costs. You can choose to fight for what you believe is right, or you can become the villain in someone’s history. At the end of the day, fight for what is worth the fight. Become the Wilbur Soot of someone’s history, instead of their Eret or their Dream. As they say, “The blood of the covenent is thicker than the water of the womb."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you learned something from this! if y'all want, share this with some other people if you would like to drag them into Minecraft men hell. :)


End file.
